Orphans Beloved-The Hendrix WayIII
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "The Hendrix Way…III…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended…

Scarborough, Ontario…Home of Alison and Donnie Hendrix…

"Sit down…Both of you…" stern command from the icy, one-eyed figure standing before the Hendrix couple…Ally having cried out to Donnie in panic at the invasion of their home.

"Don't force us to wake your children and frighten them as well…" Rachel Duncan in her usual elegant outfit, marred a bit by the eyepatch…

"What the hell makes you think you can just come into our home and start…" Donnie, pausing as the tall, well-built man in suit with dark sunglasses shoved him back onto the Hendrix living room couch where Alison already sat, the tall man quickly pulling gun with silencer out of his overcoat pocket.

"I think Erik here has made our point." Rachel noted coldly. "Mrs. Hendrix…Alison…You have five minutes to pack a bag. You're late for your medical exam as we instructed your husband when he made a visit to my office."

"I told you…" Donnie fumed, quieting as Erik raised gun and Ally nervously took his hand…

"…we are done with this thing. And you had better stop harassing us and Ally's sisters…"

"Enough." Rachel cut him off with wave of hand. "Mrs. Hendrix, get your bag or become a widow and then we will take you."

"You have no right…" Donnie began…Ally nervously rising… "Ally, stay right here…"

"I told you, Hendrix…That this experiment continues, regardless of your ridiculous efforts to back out. Mrs. Hendrix will come to Dyad and have her tests done, plus a minor additional procedure to assist me…And you will continue in your role as her monitor. Or, we will arrange another." Rachel eyed him. "Alison, unless you want your children awoken by the screams of your husband dying under Erik's ungentle manipulations, I suggest you get whatever nonsense you need at once…"

Alison eyeing Donnie, then Rachel… "You are insane…"

"Erik? Shoot Mr. Hendrix in the leg in ten seconds if Mrs. Hendrix doesn't comply."

"All right!" Ally put up a hand. "But I swear, if you harm a hair on his head…"

"Just hurry along, dear. It's late and you two have already put us to more trouble than you're worth." Rachel, sneering tone. As Alison headed off to her workroom…

"Follow her, she may try to alert the others…" Rachel turned to Erik, who nodded and turning, followed Ally.

"I swear I will go to the press, the police, the government…" Donnie began.

"All of which would avail you little but if you try, our people will be watching…" Rachel noted coolly. "And I assure you. No one will miss Donald Hendrix…" cold smile. "Now I do have one question. Regarding the ridiculous claim you made about Aldous Leekie's disappearance…"

Sound of a scuffle…Shot…

"What the devil! Erik?!" Rachel turned.

"Hands up!" Donnie, pointing gun. "Ally?! Hey, Dyad boy! I have a gun on your boss…"

Rachel pulling cell…Bang! She jumped at the sound, dropping phone.

"For Christ sakes! Hendrix?! I will have you…"

Erik stumbling back into the room, clutching chest, groaning…Collapsing…

Alison entering, gun in hand…

"I'm ok…" she told Donnie. "The son of a bitch wasn't expecting what was in my work dresser…" grin to him as Rachel stared at the now-dead form on the living room floor.

"That's her cell, could you, honey?" Donnie asked.

"Right…" Ally reached for Rachel's dropped phone…

Uhnnt-ah…Donnie shook head at Rachel as she tried to move. "Ally's been teaching me to shoot but I wouldn't count on my aim all the time."

Rachel blinking… "You lump of horse…!" she hissed.

"Hey!" Alison glared, slapping her. "You are in my place, now, bitch! And in the Hendrix home you treat my husband with respect! Or so help me, you really will find out the hard way what happened to your dear Dr. Leekie!"

Uh…Donnie blinked…

"No one touches…What?!" Rachel stared. "Are you suggesting…?" she blinked, then, shaking head, started chuckling. "Right, very amusing…You and the lumpen dolt got the better of Aldous…What, did he persuade you to drive him somewhere?"

"Mommie…" a call from the stairs… "Ozzy and I heard a bang…" Gemma's voice.

"Oh, now you have really done it." Alison glared, hurrying over to the stairs. "No, no, honey! Daddy and I and a friend from the Playhouse are just trying some props from my next play…You know, with the theater group…" her voice fading a bit as she went up to Gemma, in her nightdress…

"God, are you in trouble now." Donnie noted quietly, holding gun on Rachel. She staring at him, unable to avoid a bit of trembling. "Didn't you even bring back-up? You thought that little of us?"

"You are a fool, Hendrix…And you both…And your children…Will pay for this."

Alison came back in…Frowning.

"You woke my babies…!"

"I will have them in shallow graves by…" Rachel began…Pausing as Donnie pushed his gun into her side.

"Then I guess we have no choice…" Alison sighed. "Thanks for making this easy, sis."

"Yeah." Donnie agreed.

"What…?" Rachel looked at the two. Trying to force a cool smile… "You two? The suburban dullards? Natural-born killers?" Forced chuckle…

"You threaten my husband…My children…You torment my sisters…Your own sisters…" Alison said quietly.

"You come for my wife in the middle of the night with a murderer, to torture her and take her eyes for you? Yeah, we guessed that…" Donnie continued.

"And you think we're just going to smile and let you go because we such nice, quiet people? After all you and your Neolution Nazis have put us through…Knowing you'll be right back with ten other goons…?" Alison sighed.

"There are powerful forces behind me…You two won't stand a chance, if you harm me…" Rachel looked from one to the other.

"I imagine Dr. Leekie thought that too." Donnie noted. "But you know, even a nice, quiet suburbanite has their breaking point…Especially when they're left with no options. Although in this case, we do have a little extra advantage in that, in fact, Miss Duncan…You're the one no one will miss. Especially your ex-friends at Topside."

"That's so true…" Ally shook head, mock sadly…

"What do you know about Topside?" Rachel, truly nervous now.

"Well, lets just say…We have connections you knew nothing about." Donnie smiled. "Heck, how do you suppose Sarah and Kira got out of your clutches?"

Rachel blinking… "Ridiculous…I have a solid relationship with them. You know nothing, just something you heard…Foolish."

"And yet…" Donnie eyed her… "Sarah and Kira are free. Cosima's safely left your employ and is getting cured. And you…Sis. Are terminated." He pulled out cell phone.

"This is Mr. Hendrix. I have decided to deal with Ms. Duncan myself. Please remove her files and erase her from the Dyad Group. Dr. Cormier will be taking over her functions."

Alison smiling at the stunned Rachel… "Every organization does have to have a chief…And Donnie has always been the sort of CEO who likes to get involved at the lower levels."

"What…?" Rachel blinked. "That's insane! You?!" she eyed Donnie. "No…No!"

"Give her her phone back, honey." He smiled to Alison. Who handed the phone over.

"Please." He waved gun. "Call for help if you like…Though I wouldn't call the police…For the same reasons you gave me." Smile.

"Non…Nonsense…You?" Rachel gulped, dialing… "Insane…Hello? Hello?!"

"Disconnected…" Donnie smiled. "You can try that emergency number to Marion Bowles if you like but I'm afraid…"

Rachel, staring, fumbled with the phone… Eyeing the "Number not in service" displayed.

"I'm afraid you've become too much of a liability, Ms. Duncan…" Donnie shook his head. "Topside can't have the head of the Dyad Group running around kidnapping children, suspending fine police officers, holding people on Dyad property like prisoners, and even conducting inhumane surgeries on them. That always gets out and looks so bad…" shake of head.

"No…This is a joke…A nightmare…" Rachel backed against the sofa, falling back. "You? Donald Hendrix? CEO of Topside? That's impossible. Insane."

"And yet…" Ally grinned. "But isn't it so sweet the way he refuses to let it go to his head…?"

"I really hate to have to intervene in routine Dyad affairs…" Donnie sighed. "But you've forced me to do so, Rach…Tic-tic…" he shook head again. "And here you are, a relative. Albeit a crazy one…"

"You can't do this to me. I'm the head of the Dyad Group. I outrank Aldous Leekie."

"The late Dr. Leekie…Yeah…You know I was going to put him over you. He had a bit more sense when it came to how to handle public relations…" Donnie noted calmly. "But unfortunately, you decided to make waves and he had to be dealt with…And now, you have to be dealt with…"

Rachel, pressing phone buttons frantically now…Ally taking seat by her.

"Hello! Damnit!" Rachel threw the phone down…

"I'm sorry you put us in this position, Rachel." Ally sighed. "Donnie never wanted to put this burden on me…I mean his position at Topside and all...But…"

"I want proof!" Rachel gasped.

"Rachel…You've never given answers or 'proof'." Donnie sighed. "Why would you expect them from us, now…At your end."

"Donnie…" Ally sighed. "She may as well have no doubts."

Hmmn?…He eyed her…

"I'm sure your assistant, Ms. Bowles…" Ally suggested. Rachel blinking…

Assistant?...Marion?

He sighed now. "I hate to wake her, but if that's what my honey wants…" he lifted phone, dialing. "I hope you'll be satisfied with hearing…Hello, Ms. Bowles. Hey, it's Donnie Hendrix…Say…We have a little situation here? At home? Oh, you already heard? Yeah, well could you tell Miss Duncan here the realities of the situation?" he handed the phone to Rachel…

"Marion?..." nervous gasp. "My phone was…What? What?! But, I'm head of Dyad Group…Listen, this fool Hendrix is claiming…What? What do you mean, you can't help me, sorry? Marion? Marion?!" she lowered phone, staring blankly.

"She wants to talk to you…Sir." She handed phone to Donnie. Who took the phone.

"Hey, Marion. Yeah, we'll take care of this. No, I don't think we'll need any additional help, thanks. Sorry to wake you… Give our best to Charlotte. Bye." He closed phone.

"Uh…Mr. Hendrix…" Rachel, shattered look. "Mrs. Hendrix?" she looked to Ally. "Alison?"

"Sister…?" she gave pleading look.

Ally sighing… "Oh, Rachel…" Shaking head.

"Donnie? She is out of the Dyad Group…Powerless…" Ally looked at him. "In fact, I think it's a good bet most of her former employees would be at least as happy to beat her brains out for free, without orders, as they would have done so to someone else on her orders."

"Oh, I don't doubt that…" Donnie nodded. "You were a good administrator in some ways, Rachel…But you always did lack that human touch. Though I do blame Aldous Leekie and his Neolutionists."

"Please…" Rachel eyed them both… "I'm family…You're nice people."

"I'm CEO of Topside…I don't know if nice is the right word…" Donnie noted.

"I gave Aldous his chance to get away…" she tried. "I didn't kill him even though he'd killed my mother…Our…Mother…" she looked to Ally. "Please…" she gripped her hand.

"Well…" Donnie shrugged. "I know Alison would be very sad if we had to kill you…I tell you what, Rachel…Rachel?" She turned from gripping Ally. Ally detaching her grip.

"Sir?"

"Would you sign a full confession…Not to be used unless necessary of course…And agree to give up your identity as Rachel Duncan to someone else?"

"What?" Rachel stared.

"See, Ally here has become very fond of Helena…And you know how much trouble, thanks to that Proleithian brainwashing…And your and Aldous' incompetence in letting them take her…She's gone and gotten into."

"You want me to…?" Rachel eyed him. "But…"

"Charges won't stick, I'm sure…She was insane and when we go partly public as the Hendrixes tomorrow…See Topside has decided to let Dyad take the fall to save itself from this mess…The worst that'll happen is you'll be spending a few months to a couple of years in a mental institution. And of course you'll have to speak Ukrainian a lot and act like a semi-cured religious fanatic…But you're good with languages and you know the Proleithians and their crazy code pretty well, right?"

Uh…

"It's better than winding up with Aldous, I promise you that." Ally noted, patting her hand.

"Helena? I'll be Helena?" Rachel looked at them. "And she'll be…?"

"Indicted for various crimes…But she'll turn states' evidence against Dyad…Tell the world she was horrified what Leekie was doing to her sisters when her poor father returned and told her all…We'll work it out." Donnie smiled. "Ally? You got that confession file on the computer?"

"I'll print it out…" Ally nodded, rising and hurrying off.

"You had my confession ready?"

"Well, we thought you'd be here tomorrow, just before we'd be speaking to the press." Donnie explained. "But, yeah. I'd talked it over with Ally and we always intended to offer you this out. Marion though was sure people would be unhappy at Topside and elsewhere…And even I have to answer to the shareholders, you know." Smile. "So we came up with this Helena thing…Saves the two of you in one stroke, more or less." He eyed her sternly. "But you have the kindness of your sister Ally and the decency of Sarah and Cosima to thank for this, Helena. If it were me, given you hurt Ally…And if you had hurt her more…"

"I understand…Sir…" she nodded.

"Here we are…One full confession in thirty pages." Alison had returned, bearing the said pages and a pen. "You just initial…" she thumbed the pages… "Here, here, here…" she paused…Rachel hesitating…Reading…

"Only Topside…" she gasped…

"Yep." Donnie nodded. "Only they would know about those things…"

Rachel initialed…

"Ok…" Ally took the pages… "And hmmn…Yes, here where it says you sent Rosen to kidnap Kira and Sarah…And then sign…"

"Please…" Donnie added. "And if you could hurry it along…We want to clean up Erik here and get back to bed. We've a big Saturday planned with the kids. They're going to meet their aunts for the first time and attend a couple of press conferences…Maybe even be on TV." He smiled. Ally grinning at him as she offered the necessary pages to Rachel…Who regarded the sheets, then took, initialed the last marked page regarding the actions of Daniel Rosen and, with sigh, signed.

"That's great. Hok…Now, Ally has a change of clothes for you and you can take Erik here…" he eyed the corpse…They all eyed the corpse… "And drive him to Dyad or any place you think is good to dump him. Then if you'll go here…Ally?"

She handed Rachel a slip of paper.

"That's Maggie Chen's little hideaway. Helena stays there. We have a motorbike there if you prefer to go somewhere or the police can grab you there, whatever you prefer. Just make sure you remain Helena, from now on. Oh, and I really suggest you surrender to the cops without a struggle. They'll have you pegged as an extremely dangerous individual." Donnie smiled.

Uh…Rachel stared at the paper.

"I'm afraid we have to start with that wig, Helena…" Alison sighed, pulling…Rachel nervously squirming. "But we have a Helena one for you in the bathroom with some clothes that should suit. Donnie will help you get Erik here…" glance down. "Into your car…Just remember to use that Ukrainian accent. Though it's Helena who'll probably have the real trouble, doing you. I'll take that." She took the last pages of the confession.

"I…" Rachel blinked.

"Lets get you into the bathroom and do our little make down, ok?" Ally gently pulling…

"Sir…I…" Rachel paused, looking at Donnie.

"Quite all right, Duncan…Consider it a gift for services rendered." He nodded.

"Come, Helena…Come…" Ally pulled her along, she looking back at Donnie.

"Sister…" Rachel began…

"That's 'sestra…or seeestra' from now on, Helena." Ally urged.

"Seeestra…Donnie is such nice brother…" Rachel noted, looking back at his nodding, smiling face.

"Oh, yes…" Ally beamed, leading her into the bathroom.

Phew…Donnie sighed as the door closed.


End file.
